


Queen B

by RoNask



Series: Chiaroscuro [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre Chiaroscuro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Antes de Chiaroscuro, a agente Starling conhece a psiquiatra do Dr. Lecter.





	

O ronco do motor do carro cessou e em alguns segundos o ruído deu lugar ao som da porta se abrindo e ao da sola da bota da agente tocando o cascalho que cobria o solo na entrada da grande casa.   
Ela fechou a porta do veículo atrás de si, seguindo na direção da porta principal. Por um segundo ela teve a impressão de ver uma sombra no canto da grande janela que deixava a luz natural entrar, porém, um período de observação a fez pensar que a anfitriã que a aguardava era tão interessante quando Jack Crawford comentara. Ou talvez fosse apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças dada sua agitação antes da missão para a qual o guru a designara.  
Deixando de lado o pensamento a morena seguiu para a porta.

Algumas batidas rápidas e curtas na porta, apenas o suficiente.  
Clarice analisou suas roupas e sua postura, a imagem que passaria. Estava dando-se por satisfeita consigo mesma quando a porta foi aberta e ela ergueu o olhar em tempo de ver uma dama de cabelos dourados e olhos claros.  
\- Posso ajudar? - perguntou a mulher com um tom firme, olhos frios, postura rígida. Clarice quase a viu como sendo esnobe, mas o instinto avisava que não se tratava disso.  
\- Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier? - pronunciou-se Starling.  
\- E você é…? - perguntou a mulher.  
\- Clarice M. Starling, madame. FBI.  
\- Eu lembro de ter pedido ao FBI para que fizessem o seu melhor para evitar entrar em contato comigo.  
\- Entendo suas motivações, Dra. Du Maurier. Não viria se não fosse importante.  
A loira a observou, então deu espaço para que entrasse.  
\- Por aqui, agente Starling.

 

\- Obrigada. - disse Starling, aceitando a xícara de café, observando enquanto a dama de vestido sentou-se diante dela, de costas para a janela.  
\- Por que veio? - perguntou a mulher de cabelos dourados.  
\- Estou trabalhando com Jack Crawford, madame. Minha missão atual é entrar em contato com o Dr. Hannibal Lecter… Seu antigo paciente.  
Um momento.  
Clarice viu um sorriso leve surgir nos lábios de Bedelia, depois de um segundo de alguma agitação.  
\- Crawford a mandou? - a mulher se ergueu, caminhou pela casa, serviu-se de vinho. - Você é o novo cão de Crawford. Sabe o que aconteceu a Will Graham, agente Starling?  
\- Apenas ouvi falar.  
Du Maurier voltou a se sentar, tomou um gole de seu vinho antes de voltar a se dirigir a Starling.  
\- Creio que conheça as medidas de segurança para lidar com Hannibal.  
\- Sim, madame.  
\- Claro que sim… Conheça alguma para lidar com Crawford?  
\- Licença? - havia confusão no tom de Clarice.  
\- Nada. - sorriu Bedelia, desviando o olhar por um instante. - Sabe o que fazer, agente Starling. Apenas mantenha a educação.  
\- Conte-me sobre ele, doutora.  
O sorriso de Bedelia ficou um pouco maior.  
\- É bom estar pronta, agente. Nunca se está pronto o suficiente com Hannibal.  
\- Ele a atingiu, não foi?  
Um tremor no sorriso, momentâneo.  
\- Eu vejo porque Jack a escolheu… Devia tomar cuidado, agente, está entre dois homens poderosos.  
\- Não gosto que de ser subestimada.  
Bedelia fitou as mãos em seu colo.  
\- Vamos ver como isso vai acabar saindo para você…

xxx

Ela parou por um instante, tomando um gole de seu whisky.  
\- Jack Crawford não tem noção do que colocou nas suas mãos.  
Hannibal parou, deixou a última muda de roupas na mala antes de se virar para Bedelia, ela estava encostada na soleira da porta, observando-o.  
\- Starling. - completou a loira.  
\- Clarice. Jack Crawford está cego por sua ambição, como de hábito. - ele argumentou, andando pelo quarto.  
\- Jack Crawford a entregou a você como se entrega o cordeiro para o abate.  
\- Exceto que não é um cordeiro.  
\- Não, é um filhote de leão.  
Eles trocaram olhares e ela pode ver os planos, a alma dele, todas as possibilidades. Du Maurier estremeceu. Lecter se aproximou, parando diante dela, colocando uma passagem de avião em sua mão.  
\- Pronta, Dra. Du Maurier?


End file.
